Happier times
by darkwillowsborednow
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. Claudia remembers what it was like before everything went wrong. Slight AU to season 3 just means H.G. was re-re-enstated. Myka/H.G.


This was just meant to be a funny fic but after the season 3 finale I adapted it to better fit everyone's mood. Major spoilers for season 3 so if you haven't watched don't read past this point.

I do not own warehouse 13 blah blah blah cause if I did Myka and Helena would have gotten at least one kiss.

It was 3 weeks since the warehouse had been destroyed. 3 weeks since H.G. had died, since Mrs Fredric had died ….. since Steve died.

The regents had already recruited some new Agents replace Steve and H.G. Claudia guessed they were nice enough but they weren't Steve or H.G. and they definitely weren't family like they had been. Like she said they were nice but sometimes they would do something that reminded her and it all just came crashing down that Steve was gone and wasn't coming back, that she would never get to have those late night conversations with H.G.

Whenever she felt like this she would go into the warehouse and find Jinks' room and just sit in there taking in Steve's presence. This was the one place that was still just Steve's and nothing could change that. She didn't feel bad about going into his personal space because she knew Myka often came in and sat in H.G.'s room when ever she was really missing the Author.

Claudia walked over to Steve's bedside drawer and slowly opened it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw all the stamps remembering how and why they got there.

H.G could hear Pete moving around behind her, she turned her head from the movie they were watching wondering what the only other awake warehouse agent was doing, as Claudia and Myka had long since drifted to sleep with Claudia curled up on the loveseat and Myka resting her head on Helena's lap and Jinks' had long since retired to bed.

"What are you doing?" The author asked suspiciously.

"Shhh" Pete said as he pulled a roll of something from the draw behind him and started sneaking over to where Claudia lay sleeping. As he walked past, H.G saw the Post stamps in his hands and chuckled quietly as he pulled the first one off and was about to stick it to Claudia's forehead when she suddenly said.

"If you waste all the stamps Leena will kill you."

Pete screamed jumping 2 feet backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump rousing Myka.

"Wha?" Myka asked, raising her head sleepily.

"Don't worry, darling" Helena said, stroking Myka's hair while Pete was still on the ground clutching his chest over his heart while Claudia was staring are him from her seat.

"Jesus." Pete gasped "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Serves you right for trying to put stamps on me" Claudia replied sweetly.

"Pete" Myka said in an annoyed tone. "Don't waste all of the stamps again".

"Your just annoyed cause last time we put stamps all over you" Pete replied, smiling with H.G and Claudia at the memory, While giving Claudia a smirk.

Myka simply gave Pete a dangerous look before sitting up and snuggling back into Helena's side, resting her head on the authors shoulder already drifting back to sleep.

Pete went and sat down next to Claudia shooting glances over to Myka every few seconds. When Myka had finally fallen asleep Pete jumped up stealthily and grabbed the stamps he had dropped earlier when Claudia had scared him.

Claudia quickly jumped up as well and grabbed some of the stamps that Pete had missed and as one the two of them turned to Helena and Myka before Claudia asked H.G. "So where do you think we should put the stamps this time?"

"Don't" Helena replied "Myka got quite annoyed at me for letting this happen last time." After a few seconds H.G. suggested with a small smirk of her own. "Why don't you go do it to Steve?"

Pete and Claudia looked at each other before smiling and walking silently up the stairs to Jinks' room, the movie long since forgotten. The author smiled before looking at Myka and said "Wake up darling." Placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's lips.

"Is the movie over?" She asked waking up, giving Helena a peck on the lips.

"No" H.G. replied "I think the movie has long been forgotten. I thought you might be more comfortable upstairs."

"Mmm" Myka said as she started getting up before stopping and asking "where's Pete and Claudia?"

"They were going to start putting stickers on you again but I convinced them to put them on Steve instead."

Myka gave a small laugh before heading upstairs to their bedroom. AS they passed Jinks' room they looked in and saw Pete and Claudia putting stamps on Steve's face and arms, giggling quietly the whole time.

All of the agent's except Steve and Artie were holding back laughter as Jinks' walked down to breakfast with red marks on his face from pulling off the various stamps that Pete and Claudia had put on his face while he had been sleeping.

"What happened to your face?" Leena asked Steve as he sat down at the table.

"I woke up with a whole load of stamps on my face and arms for some reason." He replied turning to glare at Pete and Claudia who were looking very pleased with themselves.

"What have I told you about using my stamps like that?" Leena said to them trying not to look amused.

"You said not to use them on Myka" Claudia replied for the both of them "so we didn't use them on Myka."

"Only because Helena told you not to." Myka said coming into the conversation.

"Yeah" said Pete before smiling slightly and saying "but she was the one who told us to put the stamps on Steve." Countered Pete.

"What?" Steve asked turning and looking at the smirking author.

"All right!" Artie said butting in. "Enough children. We do have a case to work on you know."

Claudia shook her head coming back to the present. Where Steve and H.G. were dead and their family was broken beyond repair and pranks like that never happened anymore.


End file.
